Love Drunk
by Treskttn
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC! What happens when everybody's favorite thief falls for none-other-than the heroin herself? Drama and romance ensues! RobxRaexR
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hey, fictioners and titan-fans alike :) if that made sense... Actually I have a couple things I'd like to bring to attention. ONE- The X-Games is being canceled. TWO- The teen titan fan fics have always outnumbered all other cartoon fics... but as of last tuesday... another category has overpowered teen titans by EIGHT FANFICS! EIGHT! So please get writing, write as many oneshots or songfics as u can._**

**_This is a start to a new chapter story... This WILL be finished, unlike the X games. TRUST ME :D haha ok so I hope you enjoy :)_**

**_This is NOT a songfic, but was inspired by the song Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own teentitans_**

* * *

Being a thief, there was a whole new dictionary to follow. Yes, that's right, new words, old words, some words don't even exist to me anymore. Words like love, trust, borrowing, sometimes even respect. Though, not to lie, but we thieves are very respectful, we only play to humor the heroes that try to stop us. Sure some of us who aren't as experienced trip alarms and what not, but the skilled such as I, we don't trip alarms on accident…most of the time. Those petty heroes are more pathetic than us; they bathe in the glory and fame of doing almost nothing but make a bigger mess.

I reach a hand up and pull the skull mask from my face. My face is hard and stern; my grey eyes look back at my square jaw and smooth black hair. I gave a handsome half-smile as I begin to think about what the titans were talking about the other night. I was eavesdropping, sure, but it was in only the best of intentions for me. They were talking about how thieves are scum, the lowlifes of our poverty-stricken society. They believe that we know it, and we look down upon ourselves as they look down upon us.

Well, I'm proud. I step out of the bathroom and look around my modern loft. Yes, I have a job as the other citizens do. Sure I steal stuff, but I work hard for my money, kind of like a soldier. I work hard and risk my life for my money, I mean if I were to lose my life behind bars… Though, with only bird-boy, ex-sidekick, on my case, believing that he can be some sort of leader or hero… I won't get caught.

Though I do agree with the purple one, it does get kind of lonely… it's only me. I have friends… but I can't trust anyone in this business. Which ultimately leads to no girlfriends, though one-night stands and the occasional friend-with-benefits always comes around the corner. Once in a while I always like to think of what it'd be like to be Robin… It sounds disgusting, but I do. And he's just as lonely as me. I mean, who can he trust? He barely trusts his own teammates, and that's how I was created.

If it wasn't for this suit, I wouldn't be here with this great job. So yeah, I'm not at fault. I was born on a pile of lies, paranoia, and crime… and that's exactly how I'll leave this world, with none other of a creator than my arch-enemy himself.

I smirk as I sit myself on the couch and stare at my reflection in the widescreen TV. Oh yea, I'm happy with myself and proud. I just wish it wasn't so lonely… But before I can fix that, I'm just watching out for myself.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a bit rusty, but enjoy. I'm so happy to be back to Raven and Red-X, and super excited to be writing in Red-X's pov. so sorry for the wait!**

* * *

I walk along the marble floors, holding the ancient jewel in my hands. I look into it, only to see my reflection in every crevice staring back at me. To me, this jewel has no significance except for a huge chunk of change a crime-lord will be paying in exchange for it. It's the ugliest color of brown, and I'm not sure why he'd want it, but the crime was easy enough.

I set my eyes forward to see an infer-red laser running across the floor of the arch to one of the museum's exhibits. I move closer and the laser is removed from sight, for I guess it was only visible from that angle. I look around at the spotless museum, taking in my job well done once more before I walk to the doorway and swiftly kick my foot through the doorway purposely, instantly, the alarm rings and echoes from the other alarms are ringing as well.

"Whoops," I muse with a smirk as I take off running to the video surveillance room to watch the titans arrive. My route is interrupted with a detour as I find the violet-haired empath in my path.

"Hello there, X…" She greets in an unusual duotone. Her voice is a lighter pitch and only the small crackle of the monotone is left behind.

I stand still, straight, and stoic and give her a salute, "Hey there, Sunshine. What brings you here?"

"The call of duty," She crosses her arms as her mouth pulls into a witty smirk, the rest of her face darkened by her hood.

"I don't play video games," I declare, turning away from her and looking around for Robin. The rest of the titans were easier to take down and I'm in no mood to waste my time on the one least important to the stupid bird.

"Neither do I, though I was never really one for any kind of game…" She stepped out of the shadows and her hood fell. I had been close to her before and all, but we had never been so still and calm. I took a chance to study her slim figure, pale milky-marble skin, big plum eyes, plump, full lips, and silky, pin-straight hair. I was distracted for a moment before she made a swift movement and reached for the jewel. In a second, I regained sobriety and flinched away from her, running in the other direction.

I was happy to see the rest of the group had arrived, somehow already managing to break one of the glass cases. I sighed and then laid my focus on the boy-blunder, who was just as focused on me. I quickly went into action, completely forgetting the dark-souled one behind me.

The first to come at me was the adrenaline-pumped robot, who did the predictable and pulled out his sonic canon as he charged at me. I shot one of my red-x's into his cannon and his face twisted with rage, as if it hadn't happened in the past. He still came at me though, I'm not sure what he was trying to accomplish, but I then decided to hit him with one of the heavy duty nets, sending him flying back and hitting the green one, encasing them both in the net, ultimately killing two birds with one stone.

I then looked back to see the two that are always the most fun. Oh, the minute I take out the cute red-head, the bird will run to her and then fill with rage, only to be flustered and not be able to lay a hand on me.

I smirk as Starfire comes at me, blasting her green starbolts at me. I just step out of the way of each.

"You are not nice!" She yelled as she continued to attack me.

"Never said I was, princess."

"Well, I'm not too nice either," A voice spoke up from behind me, I turn my head, only to see the empath with her hood up and in that moment, rocks and shards of glass came flying at my back, as well as the green starbolts finally connecting with my chest. An excrutiating amount of pain begins to swell in me, a burning from the green what-ever-they-ares, and the tingle of pain from the anticipation of Raven's attack that never actually hit me.

As I begin to curl into a ball, I drop the jewel and I'm thrown back into a hard concrete wall. I weakly open my eyes to see Starfire secure the brown jewel in her hands, and anger swells within me as the cocky air begins to melt away revealing my bad sportsmanship and my devouring desire to win. I get out of the wall, the ache dissipating from existence and adrenaline pumping through my veins as my mind almost completely shuts off from all thoughts.

I rush past the empath and the stupid bird and walk right up to Star, losing all morals my mother may have ever taught me, and I shove her. She is taken aback as her eyes turn green, but I just slap a sticky x over her eyes. Her hands reach and feel for me, but I grab her wrists and twist her arms around each other, hearing her yelp in pain. The jewel falls from her hands and I wrap her wrists in another X then I shove her onto the glass-scattered floor to see her head bounce off of the marble floor.

"Starfire!" Robin calls running to his teammate and I turn to Raven, knowing she has to go next. Though once again I get absorbed in her hoodless figure as she's watching Starfire and Robin in a sort of sad, jealous way. I smirk at this, hiding the jewel beneath my belt and heading after her.

"Nice talking to ya, Sunshine," I throw a small smoke ball in front of Raven and watch as the red haze begins to over-power her. At first, all I can hear is her coughing, but I'm visited with a reassuring thud and her coughing dies out.

I then decide to turn back to Robin to see he's already waiting for me. His bo-staff is extended and pointed straight at me. My smirk returns as I grab the end of it and thrust it back at Robin. I guess he wasn't too ready for me because he hit the floor and skid to the wall where he looked back up at me. As he was getting up, I took one more look around then warily hit a button on my belt that took my back to my loft.

* * *

I take a seat on the couch, slightly upset on how they actually even managed to touch me, though especially surprised by the darkest of the group. I pull off my shirt to check out the bruises on my toned chest, they aren't horrible. My mind switches back to Raven. She's pretty cute, too bad she's not really important to the bird- that could have been a whole lot of fun.

I flip through the TV channels, only seeming to find news channels talking about how the 'bad guy' got away. Pfft, dude, not ONLY did I get away, but I kicked some birdie-butt. I wonder why they never mention that, but just roll my eyes.

I never really think much about the titans when I'm not up to anything, actually. I mean, if my world revolves around me, then they don't really live real lives when I'm not around, right? Does that even make sense? What I'm saying is, if I don't know what they do at home, then I don't know that they're real people, which is exactly what I want.

My mind shifts back over to the Titans again, having picked my curiosity. You think they do anything interesting? Nah, they're titans. They're probably like filling out some kind of report and trying to find me… check the time. 7:05pm. About dinner time. You think they eat together?

I sigh, my mind working against me. If you can't beat them, join them. I get off my couch on my way to join the Titans for dinner.

* * *

**Dude Your Awesome8: is my estranged lover lol, lessthan three to you ma'am. lessthan three.**

**crazynerd: SO sorry for the long wait! Ahaha, good to know somebody will be his friend. I hope you're still reading. :D**

**teentitangirl25: Yea, I didn't really update soon... but I updated! aha, i will type my fastest :P**

**oreospazz: Glad you liked it.**

**yamisangel101: It's being canceled because it began to get REALLY very bad. But I'm glad you enjoyed it ma'am!**

**blue-wasabi: I haven't heard from you in FOREVER i updated, now come back into my life!**

**Re. Stacks: YES! We will always be better. Your review made me happy, I'm glad to hear you like it :)**

**Yyyyoooo: I updated! Btw, interesting name you typed there XD**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT: Glad you liked it, here is your update ;)**


End file.
